The invention is directed to a modification of a keyboard, particularly to the keys of a keyboard. The keyboard can be that of a simple type writer, the keyboard of a word processor or a computer. The purpose of the modifications is for enhancing the speed and accuracy of the person doing the typing.
More particularly, there are certain keys only that will be modified. The keyboard being modified is the internationally well known keyboard under the name or designation of xe2x80x9cQWERTYxe2x80x9d by taking the first six letters of the upper first row of letters. It is very common for a typist to misplace their fingers while typing, causing typing errors. The inventive concept is directed toward certain keys by improving the tactile contact with the certain keys. Many devices have been developed which will enhance the tactility of a user to be able to quicker find certain keys. For example, such enhancements are found on Braille type writers. Another way of enhancing keys on a keyboard has been developed by the DATACAL ENTERPRISES by color coding certain keys. Other products are known through the catalogs by HOOLEON claiming increased productivity and cut training costs by putting required keystrokes right on the keys there is no need to jump between required cryptic manuals and the requisite keyboard. What is being used here are large print touchdown key top label sets which will enhance any vision problems.
Another enhancement of keys by HOOLEAN is a set of blank keys that may be placed on a keyboard and by pulling the original keys off the keyboard and replacing the same with blank keys. A special key puller is provided to accomplish the above noted task. This set-up may improve the memory of a person typing but does not contribute to a tactical feel when typing.
Another system is known under the name of xe2x80x9cKeyguardxe2x80x9d which is distributed by xe2x80x9cDon Johnston Development Equipmentxe2x80x9d. These keyguards are metal shields with holes over the key position which help prevent the unintentional activation of more than one key at a time. The round holes above each key provide a guide for a finger or pointer and provide the inadvertent pressing of keys.
xe2x80x9cQuickeysxe2x80x9d by CE Software Inc. present Home-row Indicators that are small adhesive-backed labels that can be attached to home row or any appropriate keys. A raised bump in the center of the indicators serves as a tactile guide for placing the fingers. This teaching is the closest tactile guide known to the applicant.
xe2x80x9cLoc-Dots distributed by xe2x80x9cARTS computer products Inc. provides the same principle as xe2x80x98Quickeysxe2x80x99 above in that xe2x80x9cLoc-Dotsxe2x80x9d are adhesive-backed raised dots that can be applied to any keys on any keyboard. They may be used as tactile cues to identify home row keys or other keys as determined by the user.
Then there are xe2x80x9cTouchdown Key Expandersxe2x80x9d distributed by the xe2x80x9cHOOLEANxe2x80x9d Corp. which are caps which fit over the top of keys. These caps present a larger surface for the user to strike. These caps are designed to fit those keys which are large but have a smaller and raised area for the user to strike.
The keys that are modified according to the invention are eight keys located in the middle row of the alphabetical letters. These eight letters are subdivided into two groups of four letters each. These two groups have been chosen because they are used as basic tools or indicators in typing schools or typing instructions. The two letter groups involve the left first group of letters A S D F.
On the right side the second group of letters J K L including the semi colon is being used or designated. The typing instructions always place the left hand four fingers on the first group and the right hand four fingers on the second group of keys. Even professional and proficient typists make typing mistakes because the outside left and right fingers of each hand overreach the positions on the keys where they should be which will cause double strikes, wrong keys or missed lineage. This invention solves the above noted problems by adding tactile means to each of the four outside keys